


Day 14: Reincarnation

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Fluff, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Marinette finally asks Tikki the question she's answered a hundred times before.





	Day 14: Reincarnation

It had been 12 days since Marinette had asked her. Tikki knew her charge was sharp, but the question still surprised her. 

“Tikki, do we just reincarnate? Is it always the same me and Chat?”

Tikki wasn’t sure what had prompted Marinette to ask. It had been months since she had shown Marinette the Egyptian tablet with Red Scarab on it, and even Alya seemed to have dropped the information. Sure, she knew that Chat had been asking about other iterations of himself after finding the Red Scarab himself, but that too had been a while ago. 

Marinette’s questioning had prompted a visit to Master Fu, who decided that it was probably time for them to know. Tikki wasn’t as sure, but whatever the Guardian said was in their holders best interest, so she conceded, leading her to today.

Marinette and Adrien were sitting on the balcony, their three alarm blushes going unnoticed by the other as they looked away from one another. Plagg was teasing them with tales of how many of their holders ended up in love, but Tikki wasn’t as ready to talk about their past lives, not when they weren’t finished explaining .

“Plagg, this is serious, we’re not done…”

“I know,” he said, turning to face her with a wide smile, “but I always love that part.”

Tikki rolled her eyes, before conceding to a small upturn of her lips. 

“So, yes, technically your spirits or souls are always the same two, though your spirits are reborn every cycle and are not always Miraculous holders. It’s because your spirits are tied to us- when I was created, so was a being. It’s the same for all kwami- our creations are not ours alone. Though The other miraculous can be wielded by people who are not those specific spirits, Plagg and I cannot.”

“So… it’s like being the Avatar?” Adrien asked, ears still slightly pink.

“I guess,” Plagg answered, taking in Tikki’s confused expression. “But like, no avatar state. You can’t talk to your past iterations- that’d be way too much work.”

Marinette and Tikki exchanged blank looks before mentally coming to an agreement that they wouldn’t ask. 

“Why can the other miraculous be given to anyone?” Marinette asked.

“Because Tikki was first.” Plagg’s deadpan explanation caused Marinette to gesture for him to continue. He rolled his eyes before obliging. “Tikki is creation. She was the first, and I was the second. We exist in a balance, so whatever Tikki had, I had. The other kwami are slightly less powerful, so they don’t require the same amount of regulation ours do. Which is also because we are their regulation.”

“Which is why we are fighting Hawkmoth,” Adrien said. 

“Yep. That’s pretty much it. We can feel when you die, and when you are reborn. You guys are a part of us as much as we are a part of you,” Tikki said. 

“And as much as you’re a part of each other,” Plagg added, snickering as Adrien swiped at him. 

Tikki smiled at the scene. Marinette admonishing Adrien from trying to hurt his kwami, Adrien insisting that Plagg was a nuisance, while the god in question laughed from his spot on Marinette’s head.

She knew her charge was sharp, but she also knew Marinette was kind. No matter how many times they would have this conversation over the eons, Tikki felt secure in knowing that every time, it would end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Lore is a fave. I was trying to come up with names for their souls/spirits/whatever but I couldn't quite decide if the kwami would have actually named the spirits anything, then I went down this spiral of trying to figure out when in this AU the kwami themselves got named, like did Tikki name them all??? Then I couldn't figure out how Zag decided to name the kwami IRL so the spirits just don't have names. 
> 
> Welcome to my brain.


End file.
